<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狂潮 by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159079">狂潮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gangsters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我们每一个人爱着别人，也同时被爱着。<br/>是他也是你和我，千千万万次。</p><p>BGM：方大同/狂潮 cover ver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>狂潮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Side A</p><p>到底过去多久了？</p><p>亮把抽了一半的烟，放在那个人的墓前，白烟缓缓浮起。不是他最喜欢的牌子，却依旧任性的希望他会喜欢。<br/>
深夜墓群静悄悄的又有些阴森，即使风衣遮过了脸，然而并不能完全御寒，无可避免的，回忆起很久之前同样的一个夜晚，而当时，和现在静静沉睡在墓中的那个人相遇了。<br/>
一面之缘，甚至连相爱也沾不上边，但是亮已经无法忘记他了，在那场特别行动中唯一牺牲的男人。<br/>
——山下智久。</p><p>[原来你在这里，来看山下吗？]森田嘶哑着嗓子，让亮想快点叫他消失。<br/>
[其实我……并不认识他，只是在那场任务结束后，才得知他的名字。]不知不觉，竟说出了心中的困惑。<br/>
[是嘛，难怪啦。你是明线上的人，组里都有记录，他一直在暗线上工作着，除了前代组长和我之外没人知道，……在黑白两道都很吃得开的家伙，老头子拜托我要好好照顾他。]<br/>
[嗯，前辈去喝几杯吗？]<br/>
不知为何，亮极力想回避那个夜。<br/>
[好啊，站在这儿快要冷死了。]<br/>
男人转身，在墓中长眠的人也不会知晓。</p><p>立刻驾车去二丁目一家熟悉的酒吧，老板是旅日十几年的华裔，注意到亮和森田两位熟客，快手兑了两杯whiskey，却再也回不到那一夜的味道。</p><p>(浅浅的笑，厮磨的耳语……)</p><p>夹杂着异乡与雨水的湿冷，和过去交叠在一起。</p><p>一杯接着一杯麻痹意识，然，<br/>
亮无法醉。</p><p>Side B</p><p>过去</p><p>接到指示后，亮匆匆从破旧的公寓赶到约定的地点，长濑副组长一脸笑容看着他。<br/>
[副组长……]<br/>
[哦，my darling ，要烟吗？]<br/>
[不…要，谢了。]亮想不明白脱线至此的长濑如何从万龙中独树一帜，还是身旁的准一机灵，递上了叠文书资料，[伪造的身份，护照全在里面。这次要去上海阻截一批枪支，是东山组的货，如果放过，那么两大组就要面临火拼的危机。]<br/>
[明白了，那么……]<br/>
[什么也别多说，下午一点的飞机，到那儿自然会有人与你街头。]<br/>
突然长濑收起了笑脸，[亮 ，注意注意四周。]<br/>
[诶。。。是！]副组长的话里总有太多值得琢磨的东西。</p><p>送亮出去时，准一告诉他不必带枪，而是有组员事先将枪支藏在机场，但余下的线索必须由自己推测。<br/>
[你的枪法不好，可是解密的本领却无人能及，老大不会随便交派任务，所以你自己明白！]<br/>
[是。]亮果断的回答，合上风衣离开。</p><p>飞机向云端驶去，如同进入迷雾一样，那正是令人迷惑的命运的写照，没有人能拨清云雾。<br/>
亮不太适应乘民航机，最糟糕的是，他有些恐高，跟着森田乘了几次才习惯，那边乘务员小姐开始推出了消遣的杂志报纸，询问着是否需要，亮闭目预备休息，忽然一本书放在托盘上，微笑着的乘务小姐，甜糯的声音唤醒了他。<br/>
[您要的杂志。先生。]<br/>
[啊，我……]<br/>
[我想为您推荐封面上的专题，请看……]<br/>
亮正在惊异，瞥到杂志上那不起眼的点点划划，乘务员微笑着，若无其事的放下杂志离开。<br/>
(是…莫尔斯…码！)<br/>
亮仔细看了几眼，再次确认了是密码，但显然是改进的密码系统，也只在组里学习过，让亮头疼的是全文用英语表示，他想边记下破边译，第一行句子很快提醒他打消这个念头。<br/>
于是亮静静敲击着手指，慢慢解读着句子。</p><p>在机场的休息区果然找到了暗藏的手枪，这时亮早已通过了安检，顺利的取出了小小的却威力异常的武器。<br/>
伸手招了的士，用蹩脚的英语向司机描述目的地。<br/>
无意望向那车窗外的异国风景，迈入夕阳中的国际大都，上海，慵懒的像只猫，熙熙攘攘的街市上，随处可听到酥软的吴侬软语，点点滴滴。<br/>
亮在夜色降临前走进那间叫‘绿’的酒吧，老板似乎一眼就认出他并非本地人，熟练地用日语打招呼，听口气大概是年轻时旅日多年重返家乡的旧上海人，连小小的店面也是一派四五十年代的风情。<br/>
正因如此，寥寥几人的酒吧，一幕幕烟酒色香。</p><p>每个人的背后都有一个故事。</p><p>亮在吧台找了个位置，点了生啤，不动声色的开始寻找那名接头人。<br/>
视线扫过每一个单桌，惟独那个独坐的男人抽着烟，仿佛是和着唱机里老歌的节奏，手指交换敲击，那原本该是再普通不过的小细节，然而男人怪异的击奏方式刺进了亮敏锐的直觉，他再仔细看男人的食指和中指，观察了一会，如果说食指代表的是点，中指代表的是划，一切就得以解释得通了，男人似乎反复传递着同一信息，压低的帽檐看不出任何他的表情。<br/>
(━ ━ ． ━ ━ ━ ━ ． ━ ━ ． ． ． ． ． ━ ．)<br/>
亮吹了声组里特别的口哨，惊讶的男人抬起了头，淡淡的向亮微笑了下，面容姣好来形容也不为过，他的眼瞳是如此清澈单纯，然而亮看到了那灰蒙蒙又说不清楚的东西到底是什么。<br/>
[老板，再来一杯。]<br/>
唱机里反复播着「何日君再来」，那是一丝丝淡淡的哀愁，十几年前在他们的故乡同样红遍大街小巷，现在依然不变。<br/>
成功传出暗号的男人重新点了烟，亮下意识看了表，零点了，时间已经不多了。</p><p>劫下枪药的码头是个废弃地址，堆满了废弃的破铁货箱，一片荒芜的平地，只能用寒冷形容。<br/>
听到了脚步声，亮攥紧了怀中的手枪。<br/>
[是我。]男人走过来抱住了亮，同时小声在他耳边说道，[这里不安全，我已经把货放在别的地方，钥匙在你的口袋，地址是……]<br/>
砰！砰！<br/>
沉闷的枪声打破了寂静，原本以为必死无疑，亮不自觉地回抱着男人，忽的摸到了温热的血。<br/>
[喂，你……]不需要多怀疑，拿出枪一阵狂扫，短暂的喧嚣又停止了。<br/>
[你没事吧？振作一点！]亮摁住了伤口，很不巧，子弹径直穿过了肝脏。<br/>
男人依旧是那淡淡的一抹笑，作为黑道的生命即将结束，他是否眷恋，是否悔恨，亮无从所知。<br/>
[咳咳，……]男人用尽了最后一点力气在亮的手心里写下了隐藏枪械的地址，[拜托你了……]<br/>
[不要！……]停止了呼吸连时间也一起静止，唯有血液不停流下直至凝固。素未谋面的男人惨淡的微笑，从开始到最后，他在亮的手心里打击着最后的暗号，<br/>
(谢谢…你。)<br/>
[不……]亮抱着山下，连漆黑的浮光都晒不干了他的泪水。</p><p>寄存枪械的地方，从外部看来，只是普通仓库，看守的人见动静便灭了烟，<br/>
[是你？山下派你来的？]<br/>
[算是吧……]<br/>
[他呢？]斗真一脸慌张的环视四周，多希望这是一出戏言。<br/>
[刚才…为组里牺牲了。]<br/>
[是吗…他以前也总是说会有那么一天。]斗真绝望的回头，[你跟我来。]<br/>
已经失去了意义，却已然用钥匙打开了大门，堆满一屋子的步枪和子弹看呆了两人。亮抽出一把枪，[全是新型号。]</p><p>但是换取平静的代价实在太大。</p><p>Side C</p><p>没有拒绝斗真的好意，亮在他家借宿了。<br/>
[只有易溶咖啡，可以吗？]<br/>
[没关系。]<br/>
也许是难得招待客人，斗真在流理台忙了一会，端着两杯咖啡坐到亮身边，沙发很小，两人都很不好意思。<br/>
[山下他…]斗真欲言又止，亮捧起热热的马克杯，此刻他只需倾听就好，几乎可以想象，斗真把这个秘密藏在心中多久，时至今日，他也不愿意去相信任何人，没有人值得与他分享关于那个人的回忆。</p><p>他的故事不长，然而、惊心动魄。</p><p>山下原本和斗真一起加入东山组，两人一齐负责枪械的护送，由于枪弹流通渠道的消息发布的极快，因此交接时的危险可想而知，除非是必要的紧急状况，两头才会真正见面。<br/>
为了接头，山下和斗真开始执行任务前被要求学习密电码，甚至还要学习森田组几名重要人物的笔迹。<br/>
什么事情起初总是很辛苦，在最短时间内熟记了电码，斗真永远不会忘记当时无数个不眠不休的长夜，即使厌倦也必须坚持，那就是他们的宿命。<br/>
模仿笔迹上，斗真占了些优势，在国中休学前他一直练习素描，什么都能临摹的像模像样。<br/>
[我曾经用你们组长的字迹传递假情报，不过似乎被人识破了。]<br/>
[那是……]两很快记得去年火拼前，长濑重新布署作战计划的细节，真正的犯人就在眼前。<br/>
尽管能力比不上斗真，山下的意念令人感叹，明明只是孩子模样，承受的负担远比成年人要多。<br/>
[那个时侯，他是个畏寒的孩子，来组里后一个月，他发了高烧，浑身滚烫又在发抖，像快要死掉一样。我给他加了被子和毯子还是没用，组里不会有人来管我们。我们住的地方外面积了厚雪，不可能待他上医院，但是我不能看着他死，于是我抱住他。]<br/>
！<br/>
亮惊讶的握住手中的杯子，他小心的压抑自己的感情，从没透露过自己特殊的性癖，也没打算坦诚的公开。那一刻他的心有过小小的动摇，没想到山下有那样的过去。<br/>
[没关系，从你坐在沙发边让我时，我已经猜到了，换做直男怎么可能会顾虑。]<br/>
之后，经过那一夜，山下的烧奇迹般退下去了，也许是获得了新生吧，褪去了青涩的山下，变的强大起来，日益成形的霸气，不知何时，斗真感到正追逐着遥不可及的人。</p><p>但这时一场突发的意外完全改变了两人的命运。<br/>
秘密筹划要血洗尾崎组的东山组，情报外泄，因此反被对手将了一军，伤亡了许多人，元气大伤。不由分说，当时的组长找来斗真和山下，唯有他们两人经手这一份密报，换而言之，内鬼就在他们之间。<br/>
二分之一，无论是谁的几率都大的可以。<br/>
斗真和山下被囚禁了，组长命令对斗真用刑，完全是调查了斗真的性格和山下的意志力。<br/>
[只是被打了一晚上，我真觉得我会死掉，可是泄密的事我根本不知道，不是我干的，为什么我非得死？]<br/>
[那山下呢？他可能会与尾崎组联系吗？]<br/>
[如果他做这种事，我不可能不知道，我们几乎天天在一起，即使他用尽各种方法，都不如收手不干，组长一直派人暗中监视我们，所有人都在他的掌握之下。]<br/>
[所以，山下他…… 恩？]亮想听到他想听到的回答。<br/>
[不，即使机会再小，只要山下他想做，0.001%都能成功。]<br/>
斗真被用刑的第三天，山下承担了泄密的责任，并承诺以一只眼睛的代价和退组，让斗真继续留在东山组。<br/>
[原来，他那只迷茫的眼睛……]亮叹道，内心充满怜惜。<br/>
[那是义眼，]斗真自虐的笑着，[为了我，这太不值。]<br/>
可是本来拿感情和躯体互相标记价值，根本没意义。</p><p>山下交代斗真几句话，便要离开，忽然山下抱住了山下，轻声在他耳边动唇，手指在背脊上轻点，这个秘密，斗真一辈子都忘不了。<br/>
[他只说了对不起，]斗真摇摇头，[明明我欠他……]<br/>
被迫退组的山下在黑道中险些无处可去，恰好这时森田组的前代组长收留了山下，为了保护他，安排山下长期在组里的暗线工作，隐姓埋名，并让他长居国外。<br/>
经过这次分别，斗真渐渐对手中的工作厌倦。直到某一天山下重新联系到他，他们没有说话，借由维热纳尔方阵交流，这是当时学习解密时，山下和斗真约定过的，用一般的方法只是走死胡同，必须借助密码源本，而本子只有两人拥有。<br/>
山下拜托斗真窃取东山组的密件，斗真自然没有拒绝，即使曾发生情报泄露，组长依然很信任斗真，大规模的武装货物全权交由他，斗真不留痕迹告诉山下，甚至制造了他人泄密的假象。<br/>
[我的心里没有什么黑道情义，我只想帮我喜欢的人，我欠山下的一辈子都还不完，没想到他比我早走了，帮完他这次，我也就金盆洗手了。不过，老实说这次的私运武器可是规模最大的呢。]<br/>
[东山组不会轻易放过你吧？]亮皱起眉来。<br/>
[恩，大概。那群家伙可是会追人追到天涯海角。即使是一身伪装的假面，呵呵……]斗真淡淡翘起嘴角，就像山下那样，[他已经不在了，我活着，也只是等待被审判。]收齐了笑容，换而是冷峻的表情，[取了钥匙后，叫你的同伴来，把这些枪全部运走，东山组说不定已经嗅到什么了。倘若狙击手认得山下，组里顺藤摸瓜就会明白谁干的。]<br/>
[所以…]亮更紧张了。<br/>
[你啊，一头热血可干不了大事，我说过了吧，早就准备好了，咖啡要不要续杯？不然，早点睡吧。]<br/>
但那一晚，亮无论如何都难以入眠。<br/>
睡在沙发上的斗真半蜷着身子，双手握起了拳，也许正抓紧着梦中的什么吧。<br/>
亮反复回忆斗真说过的话，山下的形象渐渐鲜明起来，——即使他们未曾交谈，迷茫的灰色眼瞳仿佛看透一切，又仿佛在嘲笑，从原本血肉饱满的灵魂成为了无爱无恨的情报员，悲欢离合，喜怒哀乐，他的心始终是冷的。<br/>
然而为什么那一刻他抱住了自己？明知挡上这一枪就再也看不到新生的黎明，在最后的瞬间，山下成为亮永远的伤痕。<br/>
不知不觉，竟静静流下了泪水，亮压抑住情感，拿出便携来，通知了上海的组员，撤空了仓库，他们没忘记带山下回家，在日出前，亮离开斗真的公寓，不愿打搅他香甜的梦，留给他一张名片，保证他无论何时都能被保护。</p><p>重新飞入云端的民航机，比来时更添了几分哀愁与沉重，那透彻而深邃的眼睛，宽大而决然的拥抱，低沉而厮磨的耳语，印刻在他的身体中。如同整座飞机中只有亮一位乘客，他轻轻哼起了那首老歌的旋律。<br/>
或许这就是亮之后的命运，今后也必须背负着这伤痕，创伤从不会被治愈，只是徒劳，一次一次的撕裂开，结成无法消去的伤疤，永远的走下去。<br/>
[山下……]亮缓缓念着他的名字，当拨开的云层中渐渐出现了熟悉的点点翠绿小岛，他多想在那位沉浸于长眠之中的人耳边轻语，<br/>
我们回家了。</p><p>[小亮？]要不是森田提醒，亮尚还眷恋着旧梦。这是，他永远都不想醒的梦。<br/>
可是他很快提起了酒杯，将哀伤与悲欢暂时忘却，连同那首「何日君再来」埋葬于心中。</p><p>是他也是你和我。<br/>
同悲欢一场。</p><p>The end<br/>
2009-10-22</p><p>“kuangchao”<br/>
是他也是你和我<br/>
同相亲相爱也相争<br/>
大家偶遇在人海<br/>
你我各留痕<br/>
几许欢与笑<br/>
多少爱和恨<br/>
那狂潮卷起<br/>
灿烂又缤纷<br/>
是苦也是甜美<br/>
人生的喜恶怎么分<br/>
大家各自寻找<br/>
你我心中印<br/>
几许哭与叹<br/>
多少假与真<br/>
让狂潮起跌<br/>
混合爱和恨<br/>
是他也是你和我<br/>
同悲欢一场</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>